From the US-patent 2010/0264710 A1 different embodiments of a pinch guard are known. According to a first embodiment, a trim secured to the base of the vehicle seat which is firmly fixed to the vehicle structure is arranged around the locking area of the rear feet of a vehicle seat, that can be tilted forward and latched rearward, in such a way that said trim shields the whole pivoting path of the foot provided with a latch at the end side. The trim extends from an area before the pivoting axis of a rear rocker of the vehicle seat linked to the base in a tiltable manner up to behind the releasable blockage of the vehicle seat. By providing the stationary trim, a car occupant is prevented from putting a foot in the pivoting area of the latch and becoming trapped between the latch and the base when rotating the vehicle seat back.
According to alternative embodiments disclosed in the US-patent 2010/0264710 A1, the trim is fan-like or bellow-like shaped. The lower side of the trim is secured to the base and the upper side is secured to the rocker of the vehicle seat, at which the latch is arranged. The pivoting axis of the rocker in this case corresponds also to the pivoting axis of the trim. Also the fan-like or bellow-like trim prevents a car occupant putting a foot in the pivoting area of the latch and thereby becomes jammed between the latch and the base when rotating the vehicle seat back.